Trunks the geek
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks is the geek and Pan is the popular girl in school. Trunks and Pan were pair up in a projects. Pan tells Trunks her secret. Will the geek the girl or get bully as always?
1. Trunks the geek

Trunks the geek

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: Trunks is the geek and Pan is the popular one but she is still smart but she doesn't show it. They are not sayians in this story. READ AND REVIEW

TRUNKS POV

Hi I'm Trunks and I'm the biggest nerd in school. Today in my class we have to do a project and our teacher is picking out the partners I hope I don't get pair up with one of the popular kids cause then I have to do all the work. I hope my partner is Pan Son. She is the most popular girl in the school. She is so pretty and someday I'll make her mine.

"Ok class the partner list is up the wall," said Ms. Lopez. All the students went up to the wall. Some students clap each other hands. Pan walk over to Trunks desk. She was suppose to be mean to him but she knows he is smart but way smarter then her so she was being nice cause no one was looking. "Looks like were partners and I'm coming over to your house you do live right next door to me right?," said Pan. Trunks was looking around to see if she was talking to someone around him. "Trunks I'm talking to you," said Pan. Trunks open his mouth but no sounds came out. "Yea I live next door to you," said Trunks. Pan saw people going back to their desk. "Alright I'm coming over and you will be doing all the work and you better or else," said Pan. 'First she was being nice then she became mean what the heck' thought Trunks.

Trunks has been push around once again during the whole day of school and he could fight back but he promise he wouldn't fight back. No one in this entire school knows he is bluff up cause he hides it under his baggy clothes and in P.E he never changes his clothes. His father trains all the time and he made his only son to train with him. Trunks hates training but he doesn't want to be beaten up by his father. Trunks never been in a fight. School over for the day and now he is walking home.

"Hey Trunks how was school," said Bulma. "The same as always and a girl from school is coming here," said Trunks. Bulma stop what she was doing and ran to her son. "A girl is coming over today got a date with her," said Bulma. "No mom she is my partner for a project we have to do for class. Tell me when she comes I'm gonna work out or else dad will beat me," said Trunks. "You know he only does it for your own good like in case your in trouble," said Bulma. "But I'm not allow to fight in school but I don't like fighting anyway but I still do it. Anyways tell when she is here," said Trunks. "Sure do what you gonna do," said Bulma. Trunks was working out in his room and he was shirtless. He was doing 100 sit ups and when he was done Pan open his door. "Hey Trunks you ready," Pan was cut off by staring at his chest. 'Wow since when he was hot wait where did that come from' Pan shook the though away. "Yea I'm ready to do this project by myself as always," said Trunks annoyed. "I'm gonna help too you know," said Pan. "Why your all dump and popular. Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean please don't get one of your guy friends and beat me up," said a frighten Trunks. Pan just laugh. Pan don't want no one to know she is smart who she is gonna act dump with a little mean. "Come on and lets get this over with I don't have that much time," said Pan. "Alright I won't waste your time," said Trunks. "Put on your shirt," said Pan. "Right," said Trunks while blushing. They have been working for a hour and a half . "'I better be going see you tomorrow," said Pan. "Alright see ya tomorrow," said Trunks. The project is due in two months.

A few weeks later Pan and Trunks are ready good friends only in Trunk' home, "Trunks I want to tell you something," said Pan. "What is it?," said Trunks. "No one doesn't know and I feel that I can trust you," said Pan. "Of course you can trust me," said Trunks. "Ok well I'm not a dumpass I'm smart like you but your way smarter then me," said Pan. "Wow so your a nerd like me," said Trunks. "Woah there I'm not a nerd I'm popular and popular people are not a nerds," said Pan to her old self. "So thats why you kept it a secret so you can stay popular," said Trunks. "Yea but lets go shopping for a new wardrobe and work on your social skills," said Pan grabbing Trunks. "Why," said Trunks. "Cause your keeping my secret and if I can be smart without anybody knowing cause you and my family and be popular then so can you," said Pan. "Alright," said Trunks. "Mom were going shopping we'll be back soon," said Trunks. "Here some money and spend a lot of money for all I care," said Bulma. "Thanks Bulma we made need that much money for this guy," said Pan. "You mean a new wardrobe for Trunks," said Bulma. "Actually a makeover bye," said Pan. Pan and Trunks arrive at the mall and people were staring. "Ok here is what we'll do new haircut, new wardrobe, some contacts, and a new car you do have a driver license right?," said Pan. "Yea I have a driver license," said Trunks. "First is haircut and take off that cap," said Pan. "No," said Trunks. "And why not?," said Pan. "Cause everyone gonna make fun of it," said Trunks. "Show me your hair and still we gonna have to cut it," said Pan. "Fine," said Trunks. Trunks took off his cap that he never took off in public then in his own home. "Wow I can see why you never show your hair cause of its color did dying your hair go wrong" said Pan. "Actually its my real hair color," said Trunks. "Oh and its really long," said Pan. "Yea I know," said Trunks. "Come on lets get that new haircut. It took about two hours for his hair. It was now shoulder length and it had a darker shade of lavender at the tip of his hair. "Wow I like it and now new wardrobe," said Pan. "Ok," said Trunks. "Since you have muscle that no knows about except me and your family were going to buy clothes that will show them off," said Pan. "No way," said Trunks. "Why not," said Pan. "Cause everyone thinks I'm a whimpy nerd not a bluff up guy," said Trunks. "Everyone thinks that cause you wear baggy clothes and you never change for P.E. before," said Pan. "Fine lets this over with," said Trunks. "Come on then," said Pan. "I'm coming," said Trunks. For two hours and a half they finally finish shopping. Trunks bags is full with black tank top with black pants and yellow boots. "Do you have eye contacts?," said Pan. "Yea my mom get for me but I ever wear them," said Trunks 'Well you should now wear them now," said Pan. "Fine," said Trunks. "Last thing is a new car," said Pan. "Lets go," said Trunks. They both got in Pan car. "Ok once you got your car you drive home in your new car cause I got somewhere to be," said Pan. "Alright," said Trunks. Trunks got a red convertible.

"Thanks for helping me out," said Trunks. "Your welcome and here is your last bag," said Pan. "Let me ask a question," said Trunks. "Sure," said Pan. "How do you do it," said Trunks. "What do you mean," said Pan. "I mean how do you be smart and be the most popular girl at the same time," said Trunks. "Ok I want you to do the exact same thing as me tomorrow first when a teacher ask you question answer it but be dump and for homework give it to them at the end of class or after school but make sure no one is around," said Pan. "Ok I got it," said Trunks. "I better see you tomorrow in your new look and I want you to try out for sports," said Pan. "Like what sports," said a shocked Trunks. "Football season is coming and there's tryouts tomorrow after school," said Pan. "Fine see ya tomorrow," said Trunks. "See ya," said Pan.

"Mom I'm home," said Trunks. "Hey honey," said Bulma. "Brat," said Vegeta. "Hey dad," said Trunks. "Where have you been brat," said Vegeta. "He has been at the mall with his friend for a makeover," said Bulma. "I don't see any difference," said Vegeta. Trunks took off his cap. "You hair is a little shorter," said Vegeta. "And you dye the tips with a darker shade of lavender," said Bulma. "Thanks and goodnight," said Trunks. "Night," said Bulma.

Author's Notes: What you guys think of this and if you guys like it I'm already working on another chapter. REVEIW

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	2. Trunks the geek cont

Trunks the Geek cont.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai

Author's Notes: Ok this is the next chapter of Trunks the Geek. Hope you guys like it. Goten, Bra, Marron, and Uub will be in this story but Bra is not Trunks sister. Bra is from another family and she dye her hair blue cause she is a fan of Bulma. Sorry about my mistakes in the last chapters I sometimes suck at spelling. READ AND REVIEW.

"Trunks wake up it's a big day for you and breakfast is ready," said Bulma. "I'll be down in a minute," said Trunks. "Alright," said Bulma.

Trunks came down for breakfast. "Morning what are we having?," said Trunks. "Pancakes and eggs," said Bulma. Bulma hand him his breakfast. "Looks good," said Trunks. "Hurry up and get ready for school you have to look your best," said Bulma.

"I know," said Trunks. In two minutes he finish his breakfast. "Thanks mom that was good where is dad," said Trunks. "He is in the gym working out," said Bulma. "Oh ok I'm gonna get ready now," said Trunks. Trunks got dress then he got off his glasses and put on his contacts.

"Wow I can't believe that's me," Trunks said to himself. "Bye mom," said Trunks. "How are getting to school?," said Bulma. "I got a new car," said Trunks. "Oh drive safely then," said Bulma. "Alright mom," said Trunks. "My baby is growing up so fast," Bulma said to herself.

"Ok this is it," Trunks said to himself before coming in the school parking lot. "Woah who is the new kid," said student #1. "I don't know but I'm guessing he was popular in his old school cause he looks hot," said student #2. "But he looks kinda similar don't you think," said student #1. "No we never seen a guy with lavender hair before," said student #2. "OMG he is coming this way," said student #3. "Damn he is hot I hope he is in my class," said student #4. "Back off I saw him first," said student #3.

No I saw him first

No I did

No I did

No

Yes

No

Yes

Then the best friends just did a cat fight and people around them cheer them on.

The bell rang and the girls were around Trunks asking his name, where he come off, and asking for his schedule to see if they have the same class as him. But Trunks kept his mouth shut. The bell rang the second time so he ran to his class. Pan and Trunks had first period together. She heard that there was a new guy in school and he look hot with his lavender hair and she knew who they were talking about. "I wonder where is the geek he is never late and I need him for the test today," said Goten. Trunks sit next to Goten.

"Oh don't worry he is here," said Pan. " How do you know?" said Bra. "Cause I saw him today," said Pan. "Oh I didn't see a kid wearing a cap today," said Uub. "Oh he wasn't wearing his cap," said Pan. "That's impossible he never takes off his cap," said Marron. "You'll see," said Pan. Trunks just came in the classroom. Everyone just stared at the new kid. "Excuse how can I help you are you lost," said Ms. Gullien. "The new kid is hot," whisper Marron. "Maybe he can join our group," whisper Pan. "Maybe," said Goten. "No I'm not lost," said Trunks. "Well the principal didn't tell me about a new students," said Ms. Gullien.

"I'm not a new student," said Trunks. "Oh well then your in the wrong class," said Ms. Gullien. "Like I said before I'm not lost or new its me Trunks," said Trunks. Everyone was shock. "Oh Trunks your late your never late," said Ms. Gullien who is also shock. After Trunks sat down class begun. "Thats Trunks?," whisper Bra. "Apparently," whisper Uub. "Pan why are you not shock or something for the way he look," whisper Goten. "Cause I'm the one who gave him the makeover," whisper Pan. "So everyone was talking about him," whisper Uub.

"Yea someone mention about a new kid with lavender then I knew who their were talking about," whisper Pan. "I like his hair but why did you have to dye it lavender?," whisper Marron.

"Actually that is his real hair color," whisper Pan. "You have got to be kidding me," whisper Uub. "And I got to tryout sports," whisper Pan. "Please don't tell me its football," whisper Goten. "Shh he is right next to you and yes," whisper Pan. "He is a wimp and he is not gonna make the team," whisper Goten.

"Dude check out his muscles apparently we never notice it before," whisper Uub. "Yea he might be good and you may need him if he is ready good at tryouts," whisper Marron. "How can I not notice that he has muscle I push him all the time and I didn't felt any muscle," whisper Goten. "Maybe its cause you push him with your shoulder not your hands," whisper Marron. "Oh," whisper Goten. "And he is always wearing baggy clothes so I got him tank tops, blank jeans, yellow boots, and a few blue vest," whisper Pan.

"Tell me why did you gave him a makeover," whisper Bra. "Well," whisper Pan. "Please don't tell you got the hots for the nerd so you change him so you could be seen with him in public." whisper Goten. "No its was that the project was coming along so well I thought I might help him," whisper Pan. "You guys do know I can still hear you," whisper Trunks. "Opps," whisper Marron.

Author's Notes: Did you guys like this chapter? REVEIW

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


	3. Trunks the Geek part 3

Trunks the Geek pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai.

Author's Notes: Sorry I hadn't update as soon as possible I watch all the episode of DBZ but i never watch Dragon Ball which I am right now and I was thinking how can that little boy grow up to be so sexy and has two boys and I was thinking the flying nimbus is for pure only and he has two boys so he had sex and he can still ride it. I'm gonna stop talking and on with the story.

"Tell me why did you gave him a makeover," whisper Bra. "Well," whisper Pan. "Please don't tell me that you got the hots for nerd so you change him so you could be seen with him in public," whisper Goten. "No its was that the project was coming along so well I thought I might help him," whisper Pan. "You guys do know I can still hear you," whisper Trunks. "Opps," whisper Marron.

"Well since you heard everything is it true that your gonna try out for Football," whisper Uub. "Yea cause Pan told me that I should," whisper Trunks. "How come you never said anything about me pushing you around," whisper Goten. "I rather not say," whisper Trunks. "Come on you can tell us," whisper Marron. "Your just gonna laugh," whisper Trunks.

"Trunks you know you can tell me," whisper Pan. Pan didn't sit next to Pan so Trunks wrote something on the piece of paper. Pan got the paper and it said "I promise my mom that I will never start a fight cause my dad was been training me since I was 12". "Wow Trunks I never knew that I really think that you can make the team," whisper Pan. "What?," whisper Goten. "Here," whisper Pan as she gave him the paper and Uub saw it too. "Wow Trunks there is more to you then just a nerd," whisper Uub. "Yea man I never knew that your father train you," whisper Goten.

"I think that we might be good friends," whisper Uub. "Yea were gonna be awesome friends," whisper Goten. "See Trunks your getting along with my friends just fine," whisper Pan. "You six in the back stop talking and pay attention," shouted their teacher. Everyone roll their eggs except Trunks. "Trunks were gonna help you on everything," whisper Bra. "Soon your gonna all the ladies just like Uub and Goten," whisper Pan. "Yea even though Goten is mine," whisper Bra. "And Uub is mine," whisper Marron. "My niece is off limits," whisper Goten. "Who is your niece," whisper Trunks. Goten pointed to Pan. "I never knew that," whisper Trunks.

The school bell rang for second period. In Trunks next class he has Uub and Bra. All the girls were over Trunks again. "OMG its the new guy," said Evelyn. "Like whats your name," said Laura. Uub was looking at Trunks and whisper "Dude talk to them". "My name is Trunks," said Trunks. "You have the same name as that ugly nerd but you're much better then him," said Selena. "I am that nerd," said Trunks angrily. "Your him the biggest nerd in this entire school," said Michelle. "Yes thats me," said Trunks.

"Well the nerd is now hot and I know that your still a virgin I will happily take that away," said Michelle. "SLUT," shouted Bra. "I'm no slut your the slut bitch," said Michelle. "I just saw you throw yourself at him," said Bra. "I know that he wanted it," said Michelle. "No he doesn't just ask him," said Bra. "Let this go Bra and Trunks left to class now come on lets go," said Uub.

"Trunks why did you left," said Uub. "Those girls were fighting and kept talking to me all at once and I couldn't take it no more," said Trunks. "You'll get use to it so don't worry that much," said Bra. The bell rang. "Alright class let's start learning," said Mrs. Anchina. During class Trunks wasn't paying attention in class he was to busy thinking about his whole change because of one girl Pan.

Author's Notes: Finally I updated this story gonna write more tomorrow Hahaha hope you like it. While I was watching Dragon Ball someone was Goku is strong and Goku is no ordinary kid and in mine mind I'm screaming GOKU HAS A TAIL AND HE IS A FUCKIN ALEIN FROM PLANET VEGETA

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
